The present invention relates generally to bathroom accessories such as wastebaskets, facial tissue holders, and the like, and more particularly to a bathroom accessory that includes a rigid body and a washable cloth cover that is readily detachable from the body.
It has become increasingly popular to decorate bathrooms with design-coordinated accessories, e.g. wastebaskets and other receptacles. It has also become fashionable to decorate the bathroom accessories with fabric to match window and shower curtains and/or towels. At the same time, it is desirable to keep the bathroom accessories clean with minimal effort and expense. It is further desirable to have bathroom accessories which are readily adaptable to changing decor, also with minimal effort and expense.